Reasons
by Wishlist93
Summary: Scully wants to quit the FBI...and Mulder wants to know why! MSR!


Title: Reasons

Disclaimer: I don´t own the X-files or Mulder and Scully!

It´s my first english fan fiction. English isn´t my first language and I´m just 15... so please be nice :)

Please review!

**Reasons**

"Why Scully? Why?"

"What are you talking about, Mulder?"

"Stop it, Scully! You know exactly what I´m talking about. Skinner told me you are going to quit the FBI and I want to know why..."

Scully saw the anger in his eyes. She stood in her apartment, shook her head and didn´t say anything to Mulder who stood right in front of her.

"Scully, please answer me. You can´t just walk away"

" I can Mulder!"

"And...you want to?" , he asked confused.

"Yes"

"But why? I need to know why, Scully"

" Fine Mulder! Because I can´t take it anymore! This job changed my life completely, and me...this job changed me. I lost my sister because of this shit and I had cancer. It was so horrible, Mulder" , she cried.

"I know..." , he said quietly. "And I am so sorry, it was all my fault. I´m so truely sorry, Scully"

"Don´t be, Mulder, it wasn´t your fault"

"Yes it was, Scully! They said, they gave you this disease to make me believe" ,he said with tears in his eyes.

"There is another reason I want to walk away" , Scully whispered after several minutes.

"Tell me"

"I can´t"

"Please, Scully, tell me...please" , he begged.

"I think I should go now" , she said and turned around. As she opened the door, she felt the touch of Mulders hand on her arm.

"Scully, hold on, this is your apartment"

"Yeah, right. Mulder I want you to leave"

"No Scully, please, don´t do this to me"

"Don´t make it harder than it already is" , she told him quietly, holding back tears.

"But...I want to know the reason! Please, tell me"

"I can´t...I just can´t Mulder!"

"Why not?" , he screamed.

"I can´t..." , she swallowed, "because I´m scared..." , she said, tears streaming down her face.

He came a little closer and reached out his arm to wipe away her tears but she pulled away. Mulder frowned. He tried again, but she pulled away again.

"Don´t touch me!" , she said seriously.

"What? Scully, you just sounded like I am a pervert or something like that" He sounded hurt.

"I´m sorry, Mulder. I didn´t mean it like that" , she apologized.

"Good. I could never hurt you, Scully. You know that, right?" , he asked softly.

"Yeah, I know...I know" She nodded.

"You sure you want to know the reason?" , she asked a bit shyly.

"Of course, Scully. Tell me..."

Their eyes met.

"I love you"

"What?" , he asked shocked.

"I am in love with you Mulder. And I am sorry...I know I shouldn´t feel this way, but..."

A smile lighted up his face.

"You just made me the happiest man on earth, Scully"

"What? I don´t understand"

"I love you, too...so much" , he said with glittering eyes.

"But..." , she began but Mulder interrupted her.

"No Scully, listen to me!" She just nodded.

Mulder reached out his hand for Scully to take it. She took it and felt how Mulder gave her hand a squeeze. It made her smile a little.

"Scully, I felt this way for so long...for years, but I never told you because I was afraid you didn´t feel the same way...and I didn´t want to ruin our amazing partnership"

"I love you, Scully" , he said as he came a little closer.

"No Mulder, please stop...we are partners, we can´t. We shouldn´t mess things up" , she told him with sad eyes.

"Scully, Skinner will understand, don´t you think?"

"I don´t know...I really don´t know, Mulder."

"He will. Everything is gonna be okay"

"Promise?" , she asked.

"Yeah, I promise" , he answered smiling.

"Come here" , he said and pulled her small body into his.

Scully wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against his chest. She closed her eyes just to enjoy this moment. Mulder held her close and placed kisses on her beautiful red hair.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Scully pulled away and looked him in the eyes, all she saw was love. Mulder bent forward and covered her mouth with his. Scully felt herself deepen the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

When they pulled away, they looked deeply into each others eyes. A small smile appeared on his face as he saw how happy and satisfied she looked.

"Do you still want to quit the FBI?" , he asked softly.

"I don´t think so" , she answered smiling.

"I´m so happy to hear that, Scully. I think I couldn´t live without you...after all these years we worked together. I think I couldn´t even imagine myself without you anymore..." , he said near tears.

"Mulder, you don´t have to" , she told him quietly as she took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. He nodded and pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you, Mulder" , she mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too"

_The end_


End file.
